This Is Me
by WeRAll1InTheSame
Summary: Gabriella Montez never really fitted in the East High student body. She was picked on, hated. But the school has a talent show and what happens when her friend Taylor MacKessie pushes her in the competition? Will she get to show everyone the real her? R


_**This Is Me **_

**_Summary: Gabriella Montez never really fitted in the East High student body. She was named as the person no one knew. She was a no one. But the school has a talent show and what happens when her friend Taylor MacKessie pushes her in the competition? Will she get to show everyone the real her?_**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Not Demi Lovato's song, This Is Me. Not HSM. _**

_Dear Diary,  
My name is Gabriella Montez. I am 25 years old and my life is perfect and it all started with a song; This Is Me. I struggled through my High School years, but through Senior, I was up and above. Here's my story..._

Gabriella walked slowly down the hallow hall of East High. Or as Gabriella likes to call it, _Hell_. She was like a small insect in a bundle of tigers. No one can see her. Hypothetically speaking of course. She's the invisible girl that's like a shadow, anything that's not visible. The main reason for this crisis is because of the hideous clothes she's stupid enough to wear. Which follow the occasional Tee and non-skinny jeans with a hoodie layered on top. Sweats and suits also are what she wears. Next, she's a nerd, well an average one. She'll get A's a lot, but she's not a straight A student, like Taylor. And the last reason, her incredible shyness. She'll turn out as a loner if she keeps this up! She's not the type of person to talk. She's not even sure how she got the courage to befriend Taylor. She's not trying to sound Shallow or cold, but she's just too shy to speak up. She would cry if someone calls her a bad name or physically hurts her. It doesn't happen frequently, but it happens. Other than that, she's No-name Montez or many other things that wouldn't be much appropriate to name.

"Hi, best friend," a voice yelled garishly in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella jumped back and turned slightly to see her over positive friend, Taylor McKessie. Taylor was a good friend. She always held by Gabriella's side and would stand up to the girl if she were to be called a name or pushed around. Gabriella still had yet to figure out why Taylor would want to be friends with a loner, a nobody. Taylor would always just laugh and wave her off the start talking about random things. Gabriella also still wonders why she doesn't answer that particular question. Maybe because it's true?

"Hey, Taylor." The girl smiled slightly at the darker skinned girl and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Taylor grinned and linked her arm in with Gabriella's. "So, hows the music going?" Yes, Gabriella writes music and sings to herself. No she doesn't sing to anyone else. Even in front of her mother and little sister. Gabriella _refused _to sing even one hundred yards away from anyone. Gabriella looekd briefly over at Taylor before looking down and blushing slightly. She's never sung in front of human eyes before, but Taylor 'accidentally' heard her singing a few weeks back. Gabriella was basically forced to explain herself and why she never brought up her, what does Taylor call it? 'Amazing voice' Gabriella thinks differently one-hundred-ten percent. "Uh, I'm done," Gabriella confessed and Taylor looked at her with a twinkle a excitement in her eyes. Which meant for Gabriella, Uh-oh. "Well, sing it!" Taylor blurted out in a loud thunder. Gabriella's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as everyone's eyes traveled to them. She can't have people staring at her. Gabriella swallowed and lanced at Taylor who's facial expression didn't change. What? She thinks she'll sing? Now? In front of most of East high's student body? In another life time...

"Well," Taylor hissed and Gabriella looked around at the gazing eyes. "Sing!"

"Taylor," Gabriella sighed and looked at her friend. "Please." Taylor stared at her friend completley clueless before it clicked in her brain. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded. Taylor twisted her body so she was looking all around her and snarled at the gazes. "What? looking for porn? Mind your own buisness!" Gabriella was always scared of Taylor when she yelled. It was like thunder rumbling or the sound of an earthquake approaching. Either way, she's scary.

People turned back to their groups and the hall became loud again. Gabriella looked to Taylor and smiled faintly. "Thanks, Taylor." Taylor shrugged and pulled Gabriella along with her so the day can roam on. Gabriella hated the first half of the day. It's weird. Taylor has no classes with her first, second, third and fourth period, but they have free period at the same time. The, the rest of the day, Taylor is in her classes the whole way. Which meant she was there to save her from people's meanness. Gabriella knew that she seemed like she's using Taylor for protection, but really, Taylor is really a great friend. Gabriella is glad that she at least has a friend.

Gym. Gym was a three worded letter, but it was _way _more than wheat it seems. Gabriella is athletic. Gym would normally go by for her, but what bothers her is when she has to change, and everyone in gym including the coach, for some reason hates her.

Gabriella walked quickly into the girls locker room after everyone was out and changed as fast as she could. Last time she was 'late' and Coach Bolton gave her a detention. After putting on the ridiculously red short shorts and white T-shirt that read: East High Wildcats, and had a paw print underneath too, Gabriella walked slowly onto the court, right before Coach Bolton's instructions.

"Okay, ladies. Today we're playing soccer. Pick your teams, Haley Johnson and Hannah Golden." The two girls who were picked squealed in delight and started picking their selected teammates. Like always, Gabriella was last.

"Uh," Hannah sighed and let all her weight drop to one leg. "Can I pick a towel instead? _She's _not really a great...Oh, hell, she sucks! She makes_ Frankie Freak_ seem...cool." Laughter erupted into the room as Gabriella looked around at them. Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She looked toward Coach Bolton to see him, he didn't do anything. He was 'working' with another student. Names started to get chanted out to her. This never happened before. And saying she's humiliated was a total understatement. Gabriella ran out of the room, hot tears slowly bleeding out of her brown eyes. High School sucks.

She ran to the nearest bathroom and still she could hear their laughter in her ears. Gabriella clamped her hands over her ears and started to cry harder.

It has been three hours since gym and Gabriella still didn't come out the bathroom. She could hear complaints on the other side telling her to open up, but she refused to move from her corner in the bathroom. She's been humiliated and all she wants to do is crawl under a tight rock and cry herself to death.

After another twenty minutes or so, Gabriella stood and walked out the bathroom, getting glares from students there. It was past her free period and Taylor is probably worried sick. She walked slowly down the hall. Her lips in a tight line, her gym clothes dirty from the floor, her mascara running widely down her cheeks like a black stream, and her eyes were swollen and fiery red. She looked a mess. She _was _a mess.

"Gabriella?" She heard someone question, but didn't turn around. "Gabriella! Gabriella, stop!" It was Taylor. Taylor stopped the girl by tugging on her arms. "Oh, I have good news—what happened?" Taylor asked after taking in Gabriella's presence. Her veins started to boil and her voice went hard. "Who was it?"

"It was no-one," Gabriella mumbled quietly with her cracked voice and eased her arm from Taylor's grasp, but Taylor grabbed it back and tugged on Gabriella so she was looking at her. "Gabi, who was it?"

"I told you, no-one. My allergies are probably messed up."

"Stop shitting me, Gabriella. Tell me who did it." Taylor looked in Gabriella's eyes and Gabriella sighed heavily. The she said flatly, "Hannah Golden, but don't worry about it. She's not worth it."

"You mean that snobby cheerleader? Of course she is—Gabriella, don't walk away from me!"

Gabriella continued down the hall with Taylor on her tracks. She was being a lousy friend, Gabriella thought. Taylor is just trying to help, but she's pushing her away. Lets put it this way, she was a flower waiting to blossom and the sun and water are Taylor. The sun and water try and help, but Gabriella keeps pushing her away with cold clouds so it rains. Taylor gave one more pull at Gabriella's arm and she stumbled backwards, causing her to bump into Taylor. Gabriella groaned and slid away, her body turning towards Taylor. "Please," Gabriella begged. "Let it go."

"What did she say to you? Tell me and I'll leave it," Taylor promised.

"It was nothing. She just humiliated me in class, but I don't care. What was the great news you were talking about?"

Taylor eyed her friend for a brief second and sighed. "Okay, good news; the school is having a talent show." Taylor wanted to show the world the real Gabriella. how beautiful she is, how beautiful her songs were. They just know the shy, bad dressed, average geek, Gabriella. No one knows the Gabriella underneath all that shyness and bagged clothes. Gabriella kintted her well kept eyebrows together. "Why tell me?"

"Uh, hello? You got a song. You can sing. Put my info and that together and guess what? You have a great performance for the talent show!"

"No," Gabriella replied dryly and turned to walk away.

"Gabriella, do it or I won't be your friend anymore," Taylor warned with a strained voice and sad eyes. Gabriella could feel tears rush to her eyes and she stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn. Taylor continued. "Gabriella, you need to get out of the shell. I'm tired of standing up for you and I'm also tired of all those kids bullying you." Gabriella swallowed. "I'm not being mean. It's just, it's not healthy. Only having one friend? What if I had not come along? What would have happened to you then?"

She was right, like always on this subject. Gabriella would probably committed suicide if it weren't for Taylor. Slowly, Gabriella rounded so she was facing Taylor. "Will you help me?" Taylor's face hurt after that sentance. She was smiling, smiling up to her eyes. "Of course," Taylor said and latched onto Gabriella's arm. "Now time for class. Practice starts after school."

* * *

Gabriella sat nervously on the edge of her Queen bed. Taylor was searching through her songs that she made and Gabriella had to sing them to her. Not 500 miles away.

"Found it," Taylor exclaimed happily and went over to Gabriella. Gabriella gave one glance to the lyrical song and her stomach twisted into all sorts of knots. Knots that hurt and mean loud and clear, that she was nervous. The song was called _This Is Me. _Gabriella had made it having a dream on what would happen if she would show the world the real her. It turned out to be a nightmare. Everyone hated her singing. They said she sounded like the pig she is. It hurt Gabriella, even in a dream. now she's more than afraid because she's actually going to sing in front of people. She wasn't even able to sing in front of her family. How was she going to do this?

"This is really good, Gabs," Taylor stated honestly as her eyes scanned the paper. "Really. It likes, describes you on so many levels. Here," Taylor urged. "Sing." Gabriella gave a wry sideways glance towards Taylor and sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. She wasn't joking. Gabriella picked up her Solid Top Guitar and looked lazily down at her lyrics. The words beamed up at her, mocking her. Then, every so slowly, she started strumming the tune. The song would be more complete with a drum and maybe electric guitar instead of autistic, but it was fine. it gave the song a calm flow.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face," Gabriella chimed softly. "So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say..."

The seats were full of anxious people. A rumor had spread that saying _Gabriella 'Weirdo' Montez sings at East High Talent show. _It shocked many people and many people mocked, called her devious names and said that she sucks. Taylor would run them off, but Gabriella kept loosing confidence. The confidence that Taylor brought up during their week practice. A ripping feeling spread through her chest right where her heart was. She was hurt. It hurt getting let down and called all those hatred words. And now tonight was the night. Confidence, 0. Scariness, 110.

People came and went onto the stage. She was the last person. And her turn was next. Principle Matsui announced her and her heart skimmed 10 beats a minute. Taylor pushed her onto the stage and she looked out at the crowed. The tune to her song started and she swore she was off two or three beats. She started singing, but it wasn't how she sung all week. It was _horrible_. Her voice was scratchy and dry. She stuttered, and more. She had messed up.

"I-I've always...been the kind of girl...who...that..." What's next? What was she supposed to sing next? Her eyes wandered the audience and People put up their thumbs down sign. Then, booing accrued.

"Get off the stage, Montez!" A boy from History chanted.

"Yeah! Let people with real talents and people who are actually a _someone sing!" _

"Get off the stage!"

Gabriella closed her eyes and staggered off the stage and out of the auditorium. Her knees began to wobble as she burt through the doors and she fell onto the soft grass of East High. Her sobs slipped from her lips and she pulled her legs up to her chest, cradling herself lightly. Then, like every time she's upset, she began to sing.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face," she tuned softly. "So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say. But I have this dream, bright inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know. To let you know." Her voice slightly raised as she came in touch with her song. "This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found, who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me," she finished softly.

"Why didn't you sing like that?"

Gabriella looked up slightly, her black hair dangling in her face. She shrugged and lowered her head. "How could I?"

"Gabs, you're good—"

"Taylor, don't. Just, don't. Please." Taylor crouched down next to the girl. Gabriella was some what crying again. Her shoulders rising up and down. Taylor rubbed her back soothingly. "Just go. Gabriella, you're good. you're more than good, you're amazing beyond this world. If you open up, let people see the real you. You're whole life will change."

"I can't, Taylor."

"You can. One more try? For me? Just one?" Gabriella looked up into Taylor's eyes. Their chocolate orbs mixed together and Gabriella nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll do it, once more."

"We now have our winner," Principle Matsui announced. "S—"

"Mr. Matsui! Wait, please!" Taylor threw open the doors with Gabriella trailing behind. "Gabriella Montez would like a second chance." Chants of, No, erupted into the room. Taylor shook her head and grabbed Gabriella. "Be quiet! You're all just judging her! She's a sweet girl with an amazing voice. Just listen." The room slowly quieted and Gabriella walked shyly onto stage. Principle Matsui handed the mic to her with a nod and a smile and Gabriella faintly smiled back. Then the sweet tune of the song started again. Gabriella looked at the doors, avoiding the audiences glares and started singing.

"I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say," she sung softly. "But I have this dream, bright inside of me, I'm gonna let it show it's time, to let you know. To let you know." The song rose as did her voice as she came out with the next set of lyrics with a half second pause. "This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light, shine on me!" Energy surged through the her body as she started gripping hold of the mic tighter and walking slowly forward with the beats. "Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me."

"Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life where you're the shining star. Even though it seems, like it's too far away. You have to believe in yourself, it's the only way! This is real! This is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now. Gonna let the light, shine on me! Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me!" Surprisingly to Gabriella's ears the audience went into applause. Gabriella finally smiled and sung out her song. "This is real! This is me! I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now! Gonna let the light." Her voice rose high as she sung out this part, "Shine on me, yeah! Now I've found who I am, there's now way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, yeah...This is me! This is me! Yeah, Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me!" And the song ended with three strokes of the electric guitar. Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile plastered on her face. People stood, people who made fun of her constantly actually liked her singing.

"Oh, Gabi, honey," Maria Montez hugged her daughter tightly and held her in her arms. "I'm so proud of you!" Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Gabriella won! Gabriella had cried, but tears of joy. She had actually won. People who made fun of her congratulated her, told her how good she was. Taylor had of curse told her, "I told you so." And Gabriella and her just laughed. This was a night that would never be forgotten.

3 Months later...

"Gabriella," Hannah Golden chimed to the brunette. Gabriella turned and smiled at her friend. And her many other friends at that. "Hey, Hannah. Kayla, Jade, Jane, Shar, Kait, and Tay. How's it going?"

"Great!" The girls of eight moved down the hall, arms linked together. Well, there were eight until Gabriella was pulled away. "Gabi!"

"Troy," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips slowly. "How was practice?"

"Boring, without you. Think you can drop by next time?"

"I'll try, babe," Gabriella giggled and pulled away from him with one last kiss full on the lips.

Gabriella had a bunch of friends and was going out with Troy Bolton; East High's hottie, Basketball star, Golden Boy and her crush since second grade. Gabriella waved at everyone she passed in the hallways. Got picked on first in gym. Still had her best friend Taylor. Her life was perfect.

_So, that's just a major part of my life. It's memorable. I mean, why wouldn't it be? If it weren't for my very best friend Taylor McKessie, would I be alone? Would I have an amazing life as I do now? It's not likely. But now it's safe to say that my life is perfect. Gabriella Montez, This Is Me. Oops! Gotta go, Husbands calling.  
Love forever, Gabriella_

Gabriella swirled out of the chair and ran into her husbands arms. "Troy! Where's Jayla?"

"Right here, Mama!" An excited four-year old jumped from behind Troy's leg and the couple laughed. "Mama, Auntie Tay show me how to draw a heart. For you." Jayla held up the nicely kept piece of paper with a sloppy, but adorable, heart painted on the middle. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes and she took the picture, also scooping her daughter in her hands. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Jay."

"Can you sing to me, Mama? The song you sung on the movie Nana Maria has?"

"Of course, Jay," Gabriella and Troy walked over to the vanilla colored couch and sat down. Jayla crawled up into her daddy's lap while Gabriella picked up her guitar and started strumming it softly. "I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face," gabriella sung softly. "So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say. But I have this dream bright inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know. To let you know. This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be...This is me."

"I love you, Mama," Jayla squeezed her mother in a hug and Gabriella hugged back. Tears sprang to her eyes. They always do when her daughter tells her she loves her. Or when she sings this song. "What about me?"

The two girls laughed and opened their arms out for Troy. "I love you, too, daddy," Jayla giggled when he tickled her small tummy then joined the family hug. "I love you too, Jayla. And I love you, Jayden," Troy said bending down and kissing Gabriella's 5 month baby bump. Gabriella giggled and leaned in to kiss her husband on the lips. "I love you, Troy," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too, Gabriella," he whispered back and they pulled back to get back to their daughter.

Gabriella Montez is now married to Troy Bolton. Has a four-year old daughter and a baby boy on the way. Has a career in singing and her and Taylor are still friends till the end. And that's how Gabriella Montez got to live a happy life.

_This Is Me_

_

* * *

_

**_I came across this song and I was like, hey! Maybe I could do a one-shot on it. It seemed like a good idea though many people already did a one-shot on this song. But I like this and I think I did a good job. And, uh, I had no idea how to end after the talent show so I just dropped in Troy and everyone. Review please? Thanks!_**

**_~~~~Nessa Kiss_**


End file.
